In a lithography technique for performing short wavelength exposure, it is expected to use a back-illuminated solid-state image pickup device for monitoring an object and an exposure beam. Extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) is known as a high-precision lithography technique. However, since extreme ultraviolet rays (EUV) having a wavelength of 13.5 nm used in EUVL are also absorbed by gas, exposure in lithography is performed in a vacuum environment. Therefore, it is expected that the back-illuminated solid-state image pickup device can also be used in vacuum. Heretofore, various elements using light shielding films are known (Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2).